250 years later
by TerribleLove
Summary: Elena gets sacrificed,but turns into a vampire afterwards.   i know really bad summary i think it gets better  first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction, so please tell me if its not a good story so I can take it off. This is about Elena gets turned into a vampire and runs away then comes back 250 years later.

EPOV

It has been 250 years exactly since I was in mystic falls; I don't know what drew me here. I don't belong here anymore! I walked past a group of girls that were gossiping the new mysterious brothers that just moved here, I had to laugh at myself it sounded like Caroline, Bonnie and me when Stefan and Damon arrived. Maybe they have arrived? I shouldn't be think about that; they probably hate me for what I did! After I walked past them girls I decided to check out mystic grill to see if it has changed. I sat at the bar and ordered a scotch.

Do you have an ID I can see? The bar tender said.

You don't need to see an ID, I replied compelling him.

DPOV

I arrived in mystic falls 2 days ago it had changed so much, but what do you expect I haven't been here since 250 year ago ever since Elena got sacrificed by Klaus. I don't know why I am here I guessed I missed home, I walked into the boarding house it still stunk like someone hasn't been inside since Stefan was last here. I got sick of the smell so I decided so go to the grill and get a meal.

I was across the road and saw Elena come out of the grill. How can she be alive? I literally ran straight across the road with out looking, but I didn't care. Was it Elena?

Reviews?

Can you please tell me if its good or not? Thanks x


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

While Elena was at the grill it was getting a little boring, so she decided to go to the cemetery to see how her mum and dad are going. As I walked out I saw damon across the road and he saw me.

"Shit" I murmured under my breath, just ignore him and he will walk away. I look just one more time and see him crossing the road. I walk quicker until I see the cemetery.

I got to the cemetery it hadn't change much I went to the Gilbert part and saw Jeremy's and a lot more Gilberts, I went to my mum and dads part there were weeds and vines everywhere.

DPOV

I was running after Elena and I guess she saw me cause she was walking faster than she was before, then all of a sudden I lost her. For the first time in 250 years I felt I had lost her all over again I had to find her.

I went back to the boarding house and poured myself my favourite scotch, and started thinking were would I go if I was Elena and I just got back? The cemetery, I got up to quickly I broke my glass. I ran to the Gilbert part, they had there own bit because they were one of the founding family's. Damon saw Elena picking all the weeds off her mum and dads plaques she was crying I decided to go and comfort her.

"Damon?" Elena asked not able to see through her thick tears

"Hello Elena." I replied

I hugged her and she hugged me back, we stayed like that like that for what seemed like forever. After a while of sitting Elena started to calm down and talk again "Damon" she said in a week voice, "yes Elena I'm here". I stood up and picked her up and stook her to the boarding house, thinking boy she's got some explaining to do. We reached the boarding house and I get her on the couch and sat beside her. "Elena how are you alive I thought you died when Klaus did the sacrifice."

EPOV

I signed and new he would ask this question.

Katherine gave me her blood before the sacrifice we were locked up in the same room together she told me some things about her life and why she faked her death and stuff like that she felt sorry for me I don't know why but she did, after the sacrifice I woke up in a garbage bin starving then I new I was a vampire, I didn't know where I was or how long I had been unconscious for. I made a choice of being a vampire so I would see you and Stefan again I searched for ages looking for you guys I asked around and people looked at me like I was crazy cause there like Stefan and Damon Salvatore died in 1864, it doesn't help that you guys are vampires. So that's my story, why are you back in mystic falls?

"What makes you think I never left? Damon said doing his eye thing."

"Oh come on Damon you can tell no one has been here in years" I said.

Reviews? Thanks.


End file.
